Mutant
|wake = |death = AHHHGSND |point = 700 |weapon = Chest-mounted pistol }} thumb|right|120px|Post-Jaguar sprite Mutants (also known as Zombie Guards or Undead Guards) are undead super-soldiers created by Dr. Schabbs that appear in Wolfenstein 3D (''in the second episode, Operation Eisenfaust) and ''Spear of Destiny. They were intended to fight for the Nazis and often they do, being found in the same rooms as Guards. However, some missions place groups of Mutants in rooms with the dead bodies of guards, implying that the Mutants killed the guards, not being entirely tamed. The fact that Mutants wear green uniforms suggest they could originally have been captured U.S. Army soldiers before being subjected to the gruesome zombification process. This might explain, why they have been known to kill Nazi guards for their vengeance. Mutants have guns surgically integrated into their chests, making them literal killing machines. While only armed with an automatic Pistol, they are easily one of the deadliest enemies in the game. Mutants can fire instantly instead of having to wind up for firing like Guard and Officers do, and they fire continuously instead of in single shots. Compounding this difficulty, Mutants are completely silent - meaning they do not announce their presence to the player as do the more conventional enemies except through their gunshots and their only vocalization is their death scream. On higher difficulties, being ambushed by a Mutant or two can drain heavy amounts of the player's health, if not outright kill. The concept of the mutants is based off of nazi experiments in humans. In fact, when B.J. is turned into one by Dr. Schabbs' syringes, his hair color is not affected and he is still blond, while all mutants are black-haired in opposite to all blonde hair guards in the game, suggesting the usage of non-Aryan people. Upon death, like other gun-toting enemies, a Mutant drops an ammo clip containing 4 bullets. The Übermutant, an improved Mutant, appears in Spear of Destiny. In the Mac Family, the Mutant gives 400 scoring points instead of 700. In the mission packs for Spear of Destiny, the mutants are replaced with Bats. Tactical analysis Alone, a Mutant shouldn't be much of a problem if you don't let them surprise you. A few shots from the Machine Gun can take them out in no time. Always be wary that you may not be alone after all, however - the Mutants do not announce themselves as common Nazi guards do. A Mutant sneaking up behind you can kill you in seconds on higher difficulties. If you think a mutant is behind a door, open them run in and and quickly run back out. If there is a mutant right in the door and you run back, you won't take as much damage. If there isn't, quickly strafe in and out to try and catch a glimpse to see if a mutant is in the room. If you see one, retreat and wait for them to come out (unless the room is large enough). If he doesn't see you, shoot him, then retreat (unless you have a Chain Gun, then you should be fine). When facing multiple Mutants, try to make some distance between you and them if possible. This will make their attacks hurt less and decrease their accuracy. Up to two Mutants can be killed with the Machine Gun, but the Chain Gun should be used against three or more. The Machine Gun's firing rate is too slow compared to three+ Mutants firing at once. If you have to deal with a group of Mutants at close range, take out your Chain Gun and open fire, no matter how small the group is. A few close-range rounds from Mutants will destroy you if you don't kill them as soon as you see them. With other enemies, the Mutant(s) should be killed first. Their constant attacks, along with attacks from other enemies, can kill you within seconds. Use the Machine Gun if there is one Mutant with Guards, but the Chain Gun should be used if there are a few SS or Officers with the Mutant in a group, regardless of the other enemies with them. The Machine Gun's rate of fire is much slower than combined attacks by Mutants and other enemies. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} References es:Mutante Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Enemies